Acquisition is an important process, for example when reading back information stored on a magnetic disk. Improving the performance of an acquisition process tends to cause an increase in the overall performance of a disk drive system. Disk drive systems are tending to use smaller geometries (e.g., spacing between tracks on a disk are getting closer) and are increasingly used in portable or handheld devices (e.g., thus increasing the amount of shaking a disk drive system experiences). In some cases, existing acquisition techniques do not (or soon will not) have sufficient performance to address these trends. It would be desirable if acquisition techniques with improved performance could be developed.